


You Can Help Me Fight My Fights Anyday

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Kesler makes a visit to the Hawks dressing room after the Game Six loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Help Me Fight My Fights Anyday

Jonathan Toews didn't even have to turn around to know who stood at the door to the locker room. It was long after the celebration that they were moving on to the next, to the Stanley Cup Finals, long after he had talked to the press and long after most of his team mates had already went home.

"Get out," Jonathan snarled at the intruder. After they had won the game tonight, Jonathan had taken great pleasure at the fact that he wasn't going to see him again this season. He had just got out of the shower and was alone in the locker room.

There was silence behind him and Jonathan turned slightly to see Ryan Kesler leaning against the door, smirking maddeningly. His hair was damp and he was dressed in most of his game day suit, he seemed to be missing his suit jacket and for some reason he had no shoes or socks on.

Jonathan stared at his bare feet wondering why he had walked all the way to the 'Hawks locker room with no shoes on. He gave his head a shake and turned away from Kesler, the last thing that he should care about was Kesler's feet. "

What you don't feel like gloating?" Kesler continued to lean against the door. "Figured you'd want to rub it in. Thought I'd give you the chance."

Jonathan growled lowly and he turned back to Kesler, whose grin faded slightly as he noticed Jonathan's fist clenched at his side. "You finally gonna punch me, Captain Serious? You've got to be ready to do it."

Jonathan really really wanted to punch the smug look off of Kesler's face but they had won and he was going to be the bigger man here. So he turned back to his stall, beginning to dress again.

After a few tense moments Jonathan heard Kesler move and begin to walk towards him. He shoulders tensed but he continued to ignore his rival.

"Come on, Captain. You won didn't you? Managed to beat us somehow? I would've thought you'd at least want to gloat a little." Kesler taunted right next to his ear.

Jonathan hadn't realized Kesler was that close and he whipped around shoving Kesler hard against the wall.

Kesler froze, his breathing getting heavier as he stared into Jonathan's stormy eyes. The moments seemed to stretch on forever between them before Jonathan pulled away from Kesler turning back to his locker. "Don't you have someone on your own team that you could bother? Frankly we beat you and I've already moved on. I suggest you try and do the same."

"Come on, Captain Serious. You're starting to bore me? What exactly can I do to get a rise out of you? Hmmm...?" Kesler sounded contemplative.

Jonathan turned and growled again when he saw that Kesler had his jersey in his hand.

"Put that down. Now." He reached for his jersey but Kesler evaded him.

Kesler smirked at him, fingering the red material contemplatively. "Not a color I've wore before. Maybe I should give it a try?"

"Don't you dare," Jonathan snapped trying again to grab the jersey but Kesler danced away from him, laughing that laugh that Jonathan had learned to hate.

Before Jonathan could stop him, Kesler yanked the jersey over his head.

Jonathan's fists clenched at his side as he glared at Kesler.

"Listen you..." Jonathan started but Kesler cut him off.

"What do you think Tazer? Red a good color on me?" Kesler asked.

Jonathan had had enough. He lunged at Kesler, tackling him to the locker room floor.

Kesler grunted as he hit the floor, squirming to get out from under Jonathan. Jonathan straddle him, struggled to pin Kesler to the ground.

"Johnny?" A voice from behind them had both men freezing. "What is going on?"

Jonathan realized how this must look and he scrambled off of Kesler.

He turned to Patrick Kane intending to explain but Patrick was glaring at Kesler, who seemed content to lay on the floor. "

Why is he wearing your jersey?" Patrick's voice sounded weird.

"Because he's a menace," Jonathan answered.

Patrick walked over to stand over Kesler, "Get up," His tone didn't leave any option to disagree with him.

Kesler got to his feet, towering over Patrick.

Jonathan tensed, he knew the two of them had been teammates while playing for the US but he still felt protective of Patrick.

But it seemed that Patrick had everything under control.

"Take that off," Patrick growled jabbing at Kesler's shoulder. "That jersey is for winners. This locker room is for winners. And guess what Kesler you don't fall in that catagory. So how about you take that off and get out of here. Go slink back to Anaheim where you have all summer to think about how you didn't win."

Kesler was no longer smiling at all in fact his face had a dangerous expression on it.

Patrick wasn't backing down though, he didn't break eye contact with Kesler as he held out a hand for the jersey.

Kesler glared at him but pulled the jersey up over his head, dropping it on Patrick's outstretched hand.

They glowered at each other for a moment longer before Kesler finally gave up.

He stepped past Patrick headed for the door, but as he got closer to Jonathan he turned to look at him. "Good to know you need others to fight your battles for you, Captain."

Something snapped inside of Jonathan and he couldn't help himself as he lunged towards Kesler his fist smashing into Kesler's jaw. Kesler dropped to the floor.

Patrick hurried forward, grabbing his arm to stop him from doing anything else. Especially something that might get himself suspended.

And Ryan Getzlaf poked his head into the locker room. "There you are," Getzlaf said, spying Kesler on the floor. He didn't say anything about the scene before him though.

Patrick pulled Jonathan away from Kesler as Getzlaf came into the room. "We're ready to go. Unless you're planning on staying in Chicago?" Getzlaf questioned.

Kesler pushed himself off the floor, fleeing from the room without another word.

"Sorry," Getzlaf said. "Good luck."

The locker room door closed with a soft click leaving the two Blackhawks alone.

"He's wrong you know," Patrick said. "You can fight your own fights, I hope you don't mind that I stepped in?"

"Thanks Kaner, you can help me fight my fights anyday," Jonathan smiled at him. "How about we get out of here?"

"Sure, here's your jersey," Patrick said holding it out to him.

Jonathan gave it a look, "Pretty sure that it needs to be decontaminated before I wear it again."

Patrick laughed.

"And just for the record you're the only one who I ever want to see wearing my numbers." Jonathan said pulling Patrick closer to kiss him


End file.
